


Something missing

by alexisriversong



Series: Christmas game! Puzzle time! [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Facials, First Time, Licking, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Poliamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: When he kissed Phichit there was always something missing and the same happened when he kissed Viktor. Maybe what was missing is the other. Or “They all love each other or are getting close to it and have sex”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the YOI kink meme! 
> 
> Puzzle NSFW  
> Initiative: This story participates in the contest “Christmas Game! Puzzle Time!” by Fanwriter.it!  
> • Words: 1597  
> • Prompt: Desire

When he was in Detroit, he lived in a tiny flat with Phichit. They were really close, they had always been, since the day they met. They both shared a crush on Viktor Nikiforov and Yuri felt like when he was back home, chatting with Yuuko. They had grown so close during that period, that when Phichit had asked him if they could try to date, he was sure that it would work.

But everytime they kissed, it was like there was something missing. Even if Yuri thought he could be in love with his friend, that awkward sensation of there being something amiss kept bothering him. When Phichit tried to move their relationship along, Yuri always backtracked. It was not working.

It was when Yuri lost so badly at his first Grand Prix and went back to Japan, that they finally decided to remain just friends, even if they both felt something for each other.

When Viktor Nikiforov arrived in Japan to coach him, Yuri was completely shocked. At first, he thought it was all just a dream but when everything begun to be more serious and he begun to believe he really could win the Gran Prix, he begun realizing that he may be more in love with Viktor than he thought.

And after Viktor kissed him on live tv at the Cup of China, he begun to think he could be loved back!

The thing that most bothered him though was that every time that he kissed Viktor, he still felt something was missing from their relationship. He kept comparing Viktor’s kisses to Phichit’s and he could only think that they were both equally good. Maybe there was something wrong with him.

What he noticed during the time after the Cup of China, was that Phichit and Viktor kept talking via Skype and had grown to be good friends, that made things even more confused for Yuri.

It was only in Barcelona, after he gave Viktor his ring and Phichit shouted to everyone that they were going to get married that he got what was missing. And maybe there really was something wrong with him.

Whenever he kissed Viktor, he wished Phichit was there to and viceversa. He loved them both! That’s why he did what he did. Telling Viktor they should end it after the Grand Prix. He wasn’t expecting Viktor to cry and take it the wrong way...

It was only after the Gran Prix was over and Viktor told him his decision to keep being his coach and return to the competitions himself that Yuri relaxed a bit but his conundrum remained. What should he do about his feelings?

It was at the Gala that everything found a solution. He found Viktor and Phichit talking and laughing together, it seemed like they were having fun together. Yuri would never know what pushed him to doing what he did then, but he did it and they ended up really well!

He simply walked up to Viktor and kissed him on the lips, and after checking that no one else was around, he turned and kissed Phichit too under his fiancée’s incredulous expression. It was the muttered “Oh my god” from Viktor’s lips and the shocked expression on Phichit’s face that made him realize what he had just done. He flushed red and hid his face in his hands.

It was the Russian that decided they should relocate the conversation they had to have soon and grabbed both of their arms pulling them after him and to the elevator. Once in there no one said a thing, they just waited to get to Viktor’s room floor and enter the room before anyone said something.

Unexpectedly, it was Phichit the one to ask the question. “What was that?”

Yuri just stared at his shoes and blushed even more. Then he felt a warm hand lifting his chin and he found himself staring at Viktor’s face, right in front of him. He didn’t look angry, just curious, intrigued almost.

“Is that what you want Yuri? Is that why you never want to do more than kissing me?”

Yuri just nodded, his mouth dry.

“What? You never did more than kissing him either!?” Viktor turned to Phichit and shook his head. He mad a wondering sound and closed the distance between himself and the Thai skater. “I wonder...” he muttered before closing the distance between them and kissing him on the lips, his tongue teasing the other man’s lips to open them up for his questing tongue.

Phichit was surprised by that, but he was being kissed by Viktor Nikiforov, and he had a crush on him almost as bad as Yuri’s. He just let himself feel, moaning into the kiss. When they separated, they turned to look at Yuri who was gaping at them, his erection tenting his suit pants visibly.

The Japanese gulped when his soon to be lover’s eyes swept hungrily over his body. “I think I understand now” said Phichit getting closer to Yuri, looking at Viktor, almost asking permission. The Russian just nodded before he followed the Thai. They caged Yuri between them, one on each side.

“When you were with me... You desired him, didn’t you?” asked Phichit in his ear in a low seductive tone.

Yuri nodded vigorously at that and trembled when he felt two pair of hands caressing his body.

“And when you got me... you still missed him, didn’t you? You just couldn’t decide between us, you love us both, don’t you?” asked Viktor in his other ear, voice low and sultry.

“Yes” gasped Yuri, almost going limp between them.

“I think we should relocate, don’t you Phichit?” The Thai nodded and pushed Yuri to the bed. The Japanese, sprawled on his back over it, looking at both the men he loved and desired. “I wished... It was my biggest desire to find what was missing... I found it” he blushed again “I need you. Both of you... Please!”

They just smiled down at him and nodded. Crawling over the bed to cuddle close to him and push his suit jacket down his arms, then beginning to unbutton his dress shirt and removing his tie, all the while peppering his skin with kisses.

“Oh Yuri... I’ve desired you since I saw you pole dance at the Gala last year. I wouldn’t have expected this to happen even in my wildest dreams but I don’t mind sharing. I’ve come to care for the both of you dearly”

Yuri felt a tear slide from his eyes, a tear of utter joy. Phichit pushed it away. “Ssssh don’t cry. We are here and we want you” he looked at Viktor and licked his lips “and we want each other too... It’s all right. It’s perfect”

Yuri smiled and shook his head. “I’m happy... so happy” he whispered before kissing them, one and then the other, and finishing to remove his shirt. He threw it away and notice two pair of eyes lustily watching him. His blush spread down his chest too and he looked at his two lovers. “I do believe you two are overdressed...”

The two skaters looked at each other before quickly divesting themselves of all their clothes, even their underwear, while Yuri removed his pants, trousers and socks. He had no idea when he had taken his shoes off, probably when he entered the room, out of routine.

When they all were naked, they cuddled against each other and kissed until they barely knew who was kissing who. Phichit and Viktor seemed determinate to make Yuri loose his mind with pleasure. They kissed his body from head to toe, leaving all the places he actually wanted them to touch for last. When he felt their mouths close around his nipples, the Japanese almost came from it.

“Ugh pleas... Vitya, Phichit... touch me please!” he begged lifting his hips. The two men looked down at his erection and grinned, licking their lips, before beginning to lick it up, one on each side, their tongues meeting around Yuri’s length, their arms blocking his trashing hips down. Yuri was helpless, he trashed under the assault. He could feel the other two, grinding their erections on his thighs.

It was so hot! Yuri couldn’t mutter more than a warning before coming on both their faces, covering them in his hot white cum while he shouted their names. He almost came again when he saw them kissing each other clean of his cum, moaning at the taste, their hips still trusting against his legs.

“Co-come up here” Yuri managed to say in his exhaustion and the two complied. Yuri grabbed their lengths in his hands and begun jerking them off, pointing their erections towards his face, licking their tips and tasting them until they both came, almost at the same time, covering him in cum.

Afterwards, they lied on the bed, snuggled together, licking each other’s cum from their faces until they were clean.

“You know...” whispered Phichit in Yuri’s chest “I thought you had forgotten me. I saw you and Viktor be so happy and thought you didn’t need me anymore”

Yuri shook his head. “I’ll always need you Phichit. I’ll always need the both of you”

The three of them kissed a bit more, snuggled together. “I think Celestino is going to kill me” Viktor said unexpectedly.

“What? What has he got to do with all of this now?” Came the dual reply from his lovers.

Viktor just winked and smiled. “Well... I’ve gone and stole both his skaters!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! 
> 
> I'm Italian and this is unbetaed so excuse any mistake!


End file.
